


The Doctor Gets All The Girls [vid]

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL the Female Characters, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Gen, Mackin' on the Ladies, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who + "The Girls" by Calvin Harris</p><p>What seems like nearly every minor and major female character from 2005-2010 and their varied interactions with the Doctor, accompanied by catchy dance music.</p><p>Sorry there are so many tags. See full work text for some brief commentary on the ladies of DW as presented in this video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Gets All The Girls [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created in the summer of 2010, and contains clips from New Who only through that point.

**If the video isn't displaying, find it here:<http://youtu.be/vh2UnVJ3g58>**

* * *

The original version of "The Girls" has proper verses (you can probably guess the type of content) but the version I am most familiar with (and used) is simply as follows:

 

> **Verse:**  
>  _I like them black girls_  
>  _I like them white girls_  
>  _I like them Asian girls_  
>  _I like them mixed-race girls_  
>  _I like them Spanish girls_  
>  _I like them Italian girls_  
>  _I like the French girls_  
>  _And I like Scandinavian girls_  
>  _I like them tall girls_  
>  _I like them short girls_  
>  _I like them brown haired girls_  
>  _I like them blonde haired girls_  
>  _I like them big girls_  
>  _I like them skinny girls_  
>  _I like them carrying a little bitty weight girls_
> 
> _  
> _**Refrain:  
> ** _I get all the girls, I get all the girls_ (x 8)

 

### Considerations for choosing clips

:

  * Shot prominently features human(oid) female character(s)
  * Ideally during an interaction with the Doctor (thus the relative lack of Sally Sparrow, for example)
  * Ideally while not speaking[1] (due to mismatch between screen and lyrics)
  * Ideally matches lyrical descriptors of race, height, appearance or size, or provides entertaining alternative ("mixed race girls")



I fudged a lot, of course, since this video was made for fun and not precision. It doesn't exhaustivly include every female character. I've just realized I am probably lacking some qualifying "Fires of Pompeii" appearances, though I can't recall why that would be, especially since they would fit as examples of "Italian".... I'd be curious to know of other gross oversights I've made. 

 

### While I don't have a full-on meta about this, here are a few quick[2] notes:

There are Asian women! Look! I found _two_ of them! One is the quintessential Sneaky Evil Asian ("Turn Left") and the other (Mia Bennett, "Waters of Mars") is rescued from Bowie Base One, thus surviving what should have been a "fixed point in time" resulting in her death. Toshiko Sato (later of Torchwood) shows up in "Aliens of London", but I don't recall her meeting my clip criteria. There may be others, of course.

Nasreen Chaudhry ("The Hungry Earth"/"Cold Blood") is the only Indian woman in this video, though I discovered that I may have overlooked somebody [3]. Related note: I wanted so badly for Nasreen to become a regular. She's a geologist -- we could have had a companion who actually has a legitimate excuse to travel with the Doctor for her work! How great would it be to watch her geek out over crazy interstellar rocks? Alas.

While I was able to find canonically Italian and French women, there are no canonically "Scandinavian" female characters. Steffi Ehrlich ("Waters of Mars") is German and Sky Silvestry ("Midnight") is from somewhere unknown, but since there is an over abundance of ladies to choose from for "blonde haired girls" they get the dubious honors of being stereotypically shoehorned into representing Scandinavia. Looking back at the video, I think I also just took random women from "Vampires of Venice" and assumed that was close enough for Spanish[4]? Apparently. Huh.

The Doctor does a fair lot of kissing. Depending on how you slice it, he is usually not the instigator. He is often agressively forced into the kiss by the woman. Numerous kisses are "medically necessary" (Rose, Martha and Donna), though obviously not all. He gets slapped occasionally and punched once, but hugged quite a lot. He usually instigates hand holding. His most violent interaction with a women, at least in this video, is grabbing and silencing Tallulah ("Daleks Take Manhattan"/"Evolution of the Daleks"), who later pulls a (fake) gun on him.

While there is a relatively wide spread of body types, up to a point, but the largest women are specifically shown in the context of their relationship with food/weight: Foon Van Hoff ("Voyage of the Damned") is introduced to us while eating large quantities and Stacey Campbell ("Partners in Crime" ) dissolves into adorable little Adipose creatures due to her diet pills.

There should probably be more dancing on this show. Just sayin'. Woulda made that intro easier, too.

 

### Footnotes &c:

1.) Well, this started out "quick". Oops... this is how the video came to be in the first place. ↩

2.) This is a double-edged sword in terms of representation: many of the clips are reaction shots, which are usually only granted to people who have some kind of important-ish interaction, but it doesn't guarentee that they actually, you know, say anything. Some of them are from non-Doctor moments, however, because there wasn't enough variety to choose from. ↩

3.) I found this defunct and somewhat short-lived blog with a [Women of Color in Doctor Who](http://reconciliate.wordpress.com/tag/woc-in-doctor-who/) tag, which points out a few other minor female characters of color I missed in my vid. I'm not sure off-hand if they meet the clip criteria, but there is an unnamed Indian programmer in "Bad Wolf"/"The Parting of the Ways" that probably does! There is also a woman from "The Long Game" that may qualify. ↩

4.) I can't, off the top of my head, think of a single woman of obvious Hispanic appearance, nor anybody with a Spanish, Latin-American, Mexican, etc, accent. Am I crazy? Overtired? I also don't know of any DW actresses of Hispanic decent (who may or may not fit with stereotypical appearance/accent standards).↩

Of possible additional interest: While looking for other meta that may related to this, I stumbled across Tumblr user theoncomingwolf's [Doctor Who Bechdel Test](http://theoncomingwolf.tumblr.com/post/26155227053/doctor-who-bechdel-test), which compares Bechdel Test results for RTD- and Moffat-era shows (as of "The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe").

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that commentary got waaaaay out of hand. Footnotes? Really? Yikes.
> 
> Don't feel like you have to analyze this if you don't want to. Honestly, it was mostly done for laughs... though I think there are some interesting connections and trends to glean from it.
> 
> If you've got any links to meta analysis of DW you think I'd enjoy, throw them my way! Also, feel free to pick this apart in any way you choose, either in comments or elsewhere. I'd love to know thoughts, even if just that you enjoyed it (or not).


End file.
